Happiness is Not Normalcy, Tunafish
by Zehava
Summary: Whoever said normalcy was better? Late Tsuna birthday fic. Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N**: I'm so sad that this is late! But I wanted to get into this since I love our dear Tunafish to pieces. Even if it does make me sound like a pedo. -shot- Anyway! I made this up off the top of my head and it's a little more... fluff than I'm used to but I thought it'd be making up for the last fic I did involving him. Yay for happystuff~ I'll say this is set one year in the future.

**Extra**: I haven't read the manga really far yet so this may be a tad off.

Also. Virtual cookies for whoever can tell me where I got the idea for the title from.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, Tunafish would be older to make myself feel better about wanting to snug him to death.

**Happiness ****Is ****Not ****Normalcy, ****Tunafish**

It had been one year.

One year since meeting his sadistic tutor.  
>One year since meeting his explosion happy, wannabe right-hand man.<br>One year since meeting his overly cheerful, calm baseball idiot.  
>One year since meeting a creepy pineapple that desired to possess his body.<br>One year since meeting a one-eyed girl who seemed to faint a little too often.  
>One year since meeting a psychotic, poisonous cook, a snot-nosed cow brat, an extremely near-sighted five-year old, and a 'star-whispering' boy.<br>One year since meeting the school's discipline leader more times than he had in all his No-Good life.

So many other people along the way including his now self-proclaimed 'big brother' who had a tendency to wack him with a whip whenever certain people weren't around.

It had also been one year since discovering he actually had a strength to be reckoned with after getting some supernatural shot to the skull or a pill popped that resulted in a orange flame that somehow floated right above his forehead and didn't burn his hair off his scalp even if the matching flames on his gloves could turn anything to ash.

Oh yeah. Tsunayoshi Sawada's life was as abnormal as you can get.

Tsuna had dealt with more freaks and life-death situations in one year than anyone had in their entire life.

He was quite honestly shocked he had lived to his sixteenth birthday. What with the dynamite, grenades, ten-year bazookas, bullets, whips, tonfas, crazed psycho babies, rings that spat out flames, families that wanted him dead, white-haired freaks, dead first guardians, and everything else that could drive a person to their doom or insanity coming upon him; it was a miracle he was walking home from school.

And yet here he was, putting one foot in front of the other and only two doors down from his house.

Passing all the normal people, looking at them with narrowed chocolate brown eyes.

They had no idea what hell he went through to keep their ten year selves safe. No idea that every time he didn't wake up on time he would be met with a new diabolical way of being woke up.

Today had been a spiked, green club stabbing a hole in his bed a hair away from his ear.

Did they have to wonder if they would make it through the day without blowing up?

Did they try to run from a fate they wanted nothing to do with?

Did they have to worry about their friends every second of every day nearly, that they would kill each other or be killed themselves protecting their 'boss'?

No.

And he would never wish it on anyone. It was a weight that crushed down on his shoulders, which he was learning to bear even if it meant sacrificing for the people that clung to his side whether he wanted them there or not.

Tsuna paused in front of his door, frowning lightly and tightening the grip on his bag. His life had gotten flipped upside down without any warning and while he fought it with everything in him, he knew it would never go back to normal.

The door swung open.

"Happy Birthday Juudaime/ Tsuna/ Sawada/ Tsuna-kun/san!" Tsuna blinked at the explosion of voices that assaulted his ears. The silver-haired bomber stood beside a grinning black-haired male, shooting him a deadly green glare while hissing something similar to, 'Don't be so much louder yakuu baka!' while the other laughed. A white-haired male was off to the side, pumping a fist in the air as the silverette turned to snap at him for being equally too loud. Two females—a brunet and redhead—stood in front of them with bright smiles, party hats on their heads.

"Oi! Sawada! We're going to celebrate to the EXTREME!"

"Shut the hell up, Turf-head! You're always too damn loud!"

"Eh? Who's the one yelling now, Octopus-head?"

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san's going to eat all of Tsuna's cake before he gets inside!" A cow-dressed toddler yelled, giving a wicked grin while another youngster waved her hands with a disapproving air.

"Lambo! You have to share!"

"Who said you're getting any of Juudaime's cake, ahou shi?"

"Stupidera doesn't get any either!" The black-haired male tried to cut in between them before a fight broke out with a signature, 'maa, maa' and wave of his hands.

"H-happy birthday, Bossu…" Beside the redhead female was another young lady that had seemed to appear during the yelling, tightly gripping a trident in her pale hands with a single purple eye cast downwards.

"Hn… I hate crowding herbivores…" A smooth voice full of disdain floated over the arguing. The silverette spun to face a second raven haired male who was leaning against the wall far off from the door, eyes closed.

"Bastard! What are you even doing here?" Steely blue eyes snapped open to glower on the bomber's bristling figure. In an instant, a pair of tonfas were out and set in a defensive position.

"The akambo invited me because he said I would be able to bite you all to death."

"You bastard!" Sticks of dynamite appeared between the silver-haired male's fingers, poised to be thrown. Now all the other teens were scrambling to calm them down before they tore apart the house.

And the one that had been the center of attention tilted his head as a light, sincere smile graced his lips.

No. His life would never go back to normal.

And he couldn't be happier with that fact.

Who had ever said normalcy was happiness? This moment, surrounded by people that cared—in their own oddball way—for him, was happiness.

* * *

><p>Yeah… bit fluffier and cornier than I'm used to writing but hey, being normal isn't all what it's cracked up to be sometimes yeah? Forgive me if they're a bit OOC or the nicknameswords are wrong… couldn't find them on Google. X.X;

Either way, Happy Birthday Tsuna~!

Until we meet again~

-Zehava


End file.
